Berri's Big Butt Reloaded
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Conker's gassy girlfriend decides to change her look, but one thing that didn't change was her gassiness, not to mention that her farting problem is now even worse than before.
1. Here We Go Again

**Berri's Big Butt Reloaded**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: This is what happened after I decided to play the remake to Conker's Bad Fur Day. Everybody knows the real game is in the multiplayer. Sometimes I really miss that bloody squirrel. Curse you, Microsoft!

* * *

Conker was fighting in a big war between Squirrel High Command and the Tediz, led by the evil Professor von Kripplespac, wielding an AK-47 as he shot through the stomachs of each of the machine Tediz, tearing them apart one by one while the other squirrel soldiers were literally chopped to pieces by another set of machine Tediz that used sharp weaponry such as knives and katanas, pieces of themselves scattering all over the place, leaving blood all over the battlefield. Conker was suddenly grabbed and shaken by the SHC sergeant.

"Hey buddy! Get it together! We're losing!" he yelled. "Do us all a favor and wake up! Wake up!"

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaaaake up!" the pub bartender yelled, shaking the unconscious Conker as he woke up, rubbing his head. "You drank yourself unconscious!"

"Again?" Conker groaned, rubbing his head, feeling drunk from having had one too many drinks of alcohol. "Oh crap!" he yelled, sobering up quickly. "I completely forgot!" Conker ran out of the Cock and Plucker, making a dash towards Berri's house.

Berri was looking at her butt in her mirror, noticing how revealing her clothes were, her big butt barely visible under her pink panty-like shorts that went with her pink tank top.

"This pink set of clothes is like, so making me look like a slut. Especially to Conker." she thought. "Maybe I should like, change into something else."

Berri put her hands on her butt, gasping as she suddenly farted loudly, much to her surprise. "Oh my gosh! Why am I like, so gassy all of a sudden?" Berri thought back, remembering what Conker did to make her gassy, then realizing she had it coming anyway for relatively obvious reasons. "Never mind! I should just like, change out of these pink clothes and into something that like, makes me look more casual." Berri groaned as her stomach suddenly growled loudly at her, placing her hands on it as she farted again, her smelly blast shaking the room.

Berri pulled off her pink and yellow tank top, followed by her pink panty-like shorts, literally having nothing on. Berri then found a white t-shirt with pink collars on each end and put it on, her big boobs fitting into them as they stretched out the elasticity of it. Then she found a pair of pink jeans, proceeding to put them on, but stopping as she realized something.

"I should like, wear panties under these! Better safe than like, sorry!" Berri pulled a pair of pink panties out of her ass, putting them on, followed by her pink jeans. Berri then looked at herself in the mirror, seeing her perfect hourglass figure body fitting perfectly into her new clothes, especially her butt, which appeared slightly bigger in the pink jeans she was wearing.

"Like, these jeans sure make my butt look bigger!" she stated. "But like, what does it matter since I'm now dressed casually!"

A louder, deeper pitched poot erupted from Berri's sexy butt, puffing up her tight pink jeans. "Oooh, I'm so gassy, it's like, making my butt bigger."

Berri moved her hands right under her butt, squeezing them lightly as several tuba like poots followed. Berri couldn't help but giggle at her butt's next set of brassy outbursts, before her next loud blast of brass gas shook the room and shattered the mirror, much to her surprise.

"Oh no...it's like, going to be one of those days..." Berri sighed.


	2. Berri The Farting Slut

Berri pushed out another loud, brassy fart from between her butt cheeks, which vibrated as the deep pitched blast of gas came out. "Like, I must be really gassy!" Berri stated. "These pink jeans are like, being puffed up by my gas!" she claimed, another big and loud fart puffing up her pink jeans more.

Suddenly, Conker came storming in, busting the door open, falling to the ground, ignoring the awful smell of Berri's farts that lingered. "Hey Berri! I'm here! And I'm here to..." Conker suddenly blacked out from being too drunk.

Berri shook her head and crossed her arms in vexation. "Conker! You were supposed to like, stop me from being gassy! But instead you get yourself drunk like always." she complained.

Conker pulled himself up, grabbing his head, still feeling hung over. "Oh come on, babe. You should know by now that because you're a girl, your butt is a fart factory, and with those big boobs and that voluptuous butt along with your usual clothes, you're a farting slut!"

_**"Hey!"**_ Berri shook he fists in anger, farting again as her already puffed up pink jeans puffed up even more. "I can't help it if I'm like that! But me farting is just an addiction! I mean, addition!" Her next fart was so big, long and loud that it caused her pink jeans to fall down, revealing her white panties, which were stained on the back.

Conker smiled in satisfaction at Berri's embarrassing mishap, his penis erecting at the sight of Berri's undergarments combined with her loud, obnoxious yet sexy farting.

"Agh! Like, damn these jeans!" Berri fumed, bending over to pick them up, only to fart again, the force of her fart pushing her body forward, the gassy chipmunk falling flat on her face, much to her dismay as her bubble butt stuck in the air, releasing more nasty farts that stunk the room to the point where the air was no longer tolerable.

Meanwhile, Conker laughed at Berri's gassy misfortune, being unaffected by the smell, still being hung over. "Ha! Good one, babe!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his penis again.

**"Fuck this!"** Berri groaned in annoyance, not able to stop farting her half-naked butt off.


	3. Another Predictable Predicament

Berri pulled herself up, farting loudly as she pulled her pink jeans back up, which were immediately puffed up by her farts.

"Wow, Berri. Your butt sure is powerful!" Conker told her, pulling an Alka-Seltzer tablet out of nowhere, putting it in water and drinking it, sobering up. "Not to mention, you smell worse than the Great Mighty Poo!"

Berri crossed her arms, turning her head away from Conker, ignoring her next set of farts which shook the entire room. "Oh zip it, you bloody squirrel! Like, at least my butt isn't being a brownie oven right now!" Berri purposely bent over, letting out five deep pitched farts with no effort, the subsequent blasts of gas puffing up her pink jeans and shaking up the pink room.

"If it's any consolation, your butt can sing better than he could." Conker commented.

Berri pointed her butt at Conker, farting in his direction, the squirrel being unaffected. "Yeah. Like, my butt is an orchestra of its own."

As Berri continued to play her gassy butt directly in Conker's face, Conker started feeling tingly again, his penis erecting with each poot that Berri's butt released. Berri noticed Conker proceeding to touch himself, rolling her eyes as she turned around. "Oh, I can't like, believe you still like, feel like that about my gas."

"Old habits die hard, baby!" Conker commented, touching himself again with dignity.

Berri farted again, her puffed up jeans falling down again, revealing her white, stained panties. "Ugh! Like, these damn jeans won't stay on!"

Berri bent down to pull up her jeans again, her butt cheeks shaking vigorously as she passed another loud and bassy fart. Berri slapped her own butt in frustration.

"Like, not this time!" she scolded at her butt, which retaliated by releasing a rather destructive fart that caused the room to collapse on itself, crushing Conker and sending him to the Underworld, with Berri's big, beautiful bubble butt popping out of the rubble as it continued to shake the last of the room's foundations with its powerful brass gas, the foul odor quickly polluting the air.

"Like, not again..." Berri sighed, her voice slightly muffled from being under the rubble, not able to stop farting.


	4. Berri Loses Some Cash

Berri was chasing several wads of Cash, which jumped out of her purse and hopped away. Berri chased them throughout Windy, the Cash leading her into the Wasp hive.

"Here we are, you stupid, gassy bitch!" The Cash teased, smoking its cigar. "Come get us if you and your big, bursting bubble butt can!"

Berri grunted in anger, clenching her fists as a loud fart puffed up her pink jeans. "Like, you stupid wad! How does Conker like, put up with you wads of talking money?" she fumed.

"We prefer him over you, since he's a greedy bastard." the Cash responded.

Conker was hanging out near the entrance of the Wasp Hive, being sober and seeing the Cash and Berri as Berri chased the Cash inside, her butt farting as she did.

"Boy is she mad." Conker commented to himself. "I wouldn't be surprised if she let one rip and all that money was literally gone with the wind."

Conker followed Berri to the end of the hive, Berri being somewhat glad to see him.

"Oh good! Like, you're here! Like, do something about those annoying wads of cash!" Berri asked of him, another poot emerging from her butt clad in her pink jeans. "Like, gosh! I'm so gassy!"

Conker confronted the Cash that came out of Berri's purse. "Hey guys, why do you smoke cigarettes anyway? Don't you know that you guys could burst into flames since you're made of paper?"

"So what? We only do it in the remake if your crappy game. Besides, that kind of logic doesn't apply in that shitty remake."

Conker placed his hands on his hips. "Never mind. Just do me a favor and get back in Berri's purse."

"Alright fine, greedy bastard. The loud, stinky gas coming from her would be dangerous to us anyway." The Cash agreed as each wad of Cash jumped back into Berri's purse.

"There you go. As you saw, I'm good at negotiating with annoying cash." Conker stated.

Berri picked up Conker, being affectionate all of a sudden. "Oh Conker. Like, no wonder we became a couple!"

Conker felt disturbed as Berri hugged him, practically squishing him. "It was only a few wads of money, babe! No need to be like this!"

A horde of wasps flew out of the holes, each of them seeing Conker and Berri inside their hive, all of them approaching them, intending to sting their butts as they aimed their stingers at them, but Berri quickly farted loudly, her loud, brassy farting being loud, brassy, and powerful enough to not just kill off the wasps include Wayne and the Wankas, but also caused the hive to break apart as Conker and Berri were both crushed and killed along with all the wasps.

Soon after this, Conker and Berri were revived as they both got away with extra lives, the big boney hand holding the two in its fingers and releasing them back in Windy.

"That was fun! Let's go again, Berri! I wanna see that sexy, talented tushy of yours beat the living daylights out of someone else, just like those motherbuzzers!"

Berri frowned, crossing her arms in annoyance, her big butt letting out another airy, yet raunchy poot that puffed up her pink jeans again. "And you're back." she groaned.

"So are you, baby!" Conker pointed out in a sexual tone, fapping to Berri's gassiness as Berri let out brassier, smellier poots.

"Like, I don't need this! I'm like, going someplace else!" Berri walked off, letting out a big fart as she did, which caused Conker to ejaculate, the bloody squirrel's cum ending up all over Berri's gassy ass.


	5. Quentin Likes It, Carl, Not So Much

Berri farted loudly again, her gas powerful enough to propel her into the air, her farts propelling her towards Bat's Tower. Berri landed on top of the rotating cog, Carl the talking Cog seeing her land, her butt facing upwards as it released another raunchy poot upon impact.

"Not another furry creature! I can't pleasure myself with that! Fuck off!" Carl complained, smoking his stogy.

Berri pulled herself up. "And like, who are you?" Berri asked Carl, her hands on her hips as she farted again.

"Either stop farting, or fuck off!" Carl exclaimed.

"Hmpt. Rude!" Berri stated, a long, stinky poot puffing up her pink jeans.

Carl flipped over, closing his eyes as Quentin's eyes opened, his stogy being replaced by a cigarette on a stick. "Oh hello there. Please pardon my other self's attitude. He's been rather, pissed off ever since that red squirrel came around and his three friends beat him up and stuck him to Mr. Big Cog." Quentin stated in his posh, polite voice.

Berri tilted her head. "Red squirrel? You mean Conker? He's like, my boyfriend."

Quentin rolled his white eyes. "I see. And what brings you here, Ms. Chipmunk?"

Berri sighed, squeezing her butt cheeks a bit, which caused a few loud farts to come out, which caused a brown stain to appear in the butt crack of Berri's pink jeans, much to her displeasure.

Quentin suddenly rotated over as Carl took over again, his yellow eyes opening as Quentin's eyes closed and the cigarette on a stick changed back to a stogy. "Gah! I said fuck off!"

Berri scoffed as she pooted again, the stain on her pink jeans getting bigger. "You stupid, obnoxious cog! Like, fuck this!"

Berri turned around, her big butt facing Carl. Berri grunted, releasing a long, nasty fart in Carl's face, who got an exclusive view of Berri's gassy butt clad in her pink jeans, of which he saw the poop stain on it get bigger as Berri continued farting.

"No! NO! I'd rather be stuck to Mr. Big Cog!" Carl yelled, his stogy catching fire from the flammable gas of Berri's farts. Carl finally gave up, rotating over to Quentin, who was then the one who was forced to be the victim of Berri's stinky fumes.

"Oh I say, this is splendid. Absolutely splendid." Quentin commented, enjoying Berri's farts, which continued blowing in the cog's face.

"Gosh, are you like, enjoying this?" Berri asked, her farts getting louder and wetter as her pink jeans were not so pink anymore on the back.

"The hot air coming from your large posterior is quite pleasuring. Not to mention that I do not have a sense of smell." Quentin responded.

Berri's farting started to sound louder as the whole tower started rumbling. "Gosh! If I keep this up my farts are going to destroy this tower! That's happened to me a few times already!"

Berri's fart stopped for a moment, before a more powerful blast of gas erupted from her bubbly rear, knocking Quentin and Carl to the floor as the blast was strong enough to send Berri flying up and out of the tower, the many bats flying around the tower having passed out from Berri's rotten flatulence, which continued to propel Berri away, the back of her pink jeans being completely brown as Berri continued her unintentional farting frenzy.

"That was quite the hoot, if I do say so myself." Quentin managed to say, being on the floor, not being able to switch out due to Carl being knocked out by the impact.


End file.
